Continued War
by SaffireAngel
Summary: Basically what happens after book six. Harry is about to enter the battle to fight Voldemort. But even before he sets foot on his journey there are complications.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi all this is my third fanfic, hope you like it and please review!**

"I do," He smiled at Fleur and kissed her.

Applause broke out and the violinists began to play again. Harry clapped along with the others, grinning at Mrs. Weasly's tear streaked face.

"My Bill, married!" He heard her sob into her handkerchief. Ron raised his eyebrows at his mother, but not in a mean way. Hermione's

eyes were watering with happiness as well.

"I still don't really like her," Ginny told Harry, "No matter what happens; she'll always be Phlegm to me!"

Harry laughed and turned back to the front. Bill and Fleur were making their way towards the Weasly family and him. Fleur was dressed

beautifully, her Veela beauty showed more than ever, she was wearing a long white dress that reached the floor, it sparkled prettily in the

sunlight and Harry had to shield his face. even Bill looked handsome in his tux, his scars had faded a bit, his famous fang was still

dangling on his ear. Harry was beginning to think that it was some sort of a lucky charm for him.

"Hey Mom, don't cry, it's a happy day," Bill smiled at Mrs. Weasly, "You have to get used to it, Fred and George will be next."

Mrs. Weasly hiccupped and tears streamed down her eyes once more," Oh Bill, don't say that, soon I will be left all alone! Of course I

am happy for you, silly me to cry like that!"

"Oh Mrs. Weasly!" Hermione patted her arm comfortingly.

"Who's up for food?" Ron called,"I'm starving!"

"Ron!" Hermione frowned reprovingly.

"It's alright dear, we should celebrate more and cry less." Molly Weasly stood up, "Come on, Arthur, let's go drink to our son and his wife."

"Right you are, Molly, I'll go pour the champagne and call the others," Mr. Weasly rose from his seat too and went over to the

refreshment table to greet Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Shaklebolt and the other people from the Ministry of Magic.

There was a slight commotion at the refreshment table as some poor lady ate one of Fred and Georges's Canary Creams. After some

squawking and yelling (done by the lady and Molly Weasly respectively) the noise subsided and the happy atmosphere returned.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Ginny went over to the solitary figure standing some distance away and looking downhill to the forest below.

Harry did not know how to answer her. He watched an owl fly out from the forest with a letter in his beak. His heart plummeted slightly.

"I didn't know people live in that forest." Ginny pointed out lamely, trying to make conversation.

"Me neither," Harry replied, he would certainly miss Hogwarts. That owl had reminded him of the owlery back at his school. He thought

of Hagrid and Fang. He tried to smile, remembering Hagrid's face when he heard that Bill's wedding was to be held on a mountain five

miles from Hogsmeade. ("I thought yer were gonner get married in Egypt tergether with yer goblins!")But he couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Ginny prodded him gently, "I thought you said you weren't going to back away from Voldemort's battle."

"I'm not." Harry objected, "I just miss Hogwarts."

"I still want to go with you." Ginny declared, and there was a note of resentment in her tone of voice.

"Gin, have you seen the army? They have already destroyed half the Wizarding community, Bill was lucky to even find a place without

Death Eaters swarming about."

Ginny scowled, "It's one third, not half, Harry, you needn't be so paranoid, it's not so bad yet. It's not fair Ron and Hermione are going

with you, you're putting them in danger too."

Harry looked away again, "I told them they didn't have to, Ginny."

"But they insisted and I'm insisting too," Ginny persisted, her jaw set.

"Look, I don't want you to be in danger, and somebody has to look after your family, things are going to get worse, I know it!" Harry clenched his fists.

" You're our family too! You said we would get married—"

"If nothing happens to you or me, Ginny, and something will, so please promise me that you will be safe!" Harry raised his voice,

discussing this matter was very painful for him, and Ginny was making it much worse.

"That's not fair! Ron will be with Hermione!"

"Ginny, you're being very childish—"

"And you are being really stupid!"

Harry shut his eyes, "Ginny, you know something bad is going to happen, as happy as everyone was, there was this feeling in the air, I

know you felt that uneasiness! The Order is no longer safe without Dumbledore, and its location is already known by Voldemort since

its Secret Keeper died—"

"But we have a new location—"

"It's not the point, Ginny—"

"Yes it is, if you would just trust me!—"

"I do trust you!—"

"No you don't! You don't trust anyone!"

"Stop being so—"

"Harry? Ginny? What's going on?" Ron came up at that moment, holding a drink in his hand, "Were you two arguing?"

"No, buzz off, Ron!" Ginny crossed her arms in defiance.

"It's just that everyone is wondering where you two are," Hermione appeared too, looking anxious.

"We're fine, come on, let's go and get something to eat." Harry interjected. He gave Ron and Hermione a weak smile.

He avoided Ginny's glare all the way up to the refreshment table.

**To be continued…**


End file.
